


Pestilence

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Conversations, Domestic, Hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have been doing what they do in a crisis: drinking in the back of the bookshop
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 75
Collections: A Little Hope





	Pestilence

Crowley sprawled on the sofa, sipping his drink. Outside, London was strangely quiet, only a few humans passing by the windows. “So. Who had the bright idea of calling Pestilence out of retirement?”

Aziraphale slouched, deeper in his cups than Crowley. “Not my department, he said.

Crowley tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling. “Is this ‘cause we averted the apocalypse?”

Aziraphale shook his head, probably a bit more vigorously than necessary. “She doesn’t work like that.”

“But still,” Crowley said, turning his focus back to Aziraphale. “The timing is a bit suspicious.”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley a long moment, then roused himself from his chair and made his way unsteadily over to the sofa, budging Crowley over and sitting next to him. “It’s not your fault.”

“You always say that,” grumbled Crowley.

“Because it is true,” said Aziraphale, putting his glass aside. He turned towards Crowley and cupped his cheek. They’d both grown more comfortable with intimate touches over the last weeks. 

Crowley sighed and turned his head, kissing Aziraphale’s palm.

Aziraphale gave him a soft, sad smile. “They’ll be fine. Humans are resilient creatures. And besides, they’re got a guardian demon watching out for them.”

Crowley huffed and set his own drink aside. He leaned in and kissed Aziraphale. “You’re drunk.”

“Yes, well, nobody accused me of having the best coping mechanisms in a crisis,” muttered Aziraphale.

“You’re fine, angel.” Crowley kissed him again.

Aziraphale sighed and relaxed, running his hands through Crowley’s hair. 

Crowley leaned down and kissed his shoulder, then just above his heart. “Not our first plague. You always care so much, Aziraphale.”

“Well, they’re only human,” he said. He cupped Crowley’s cheek. “You care too. I know things you’ve done, too.”

Crowley ducked his head and tucked it against his shoulder. “I’m not nice,” he grumbled.

“No, of course not,” said Aziraphale, toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. “You’re a foul demon,” he said without malice.

Crowley muttered and hugged Aziraphale’s chest, settling between his thighs. Aziraphale kissed the top of his head and turned his attention to the window. Someone coughed as they walked by. He knew that, in the end, humanity would get through this as they’d got through everything else. Even if there was a lot of misery before it was over.

Though, it was rather nice not to have to deal with customers.

“You’re thinking too loud,” complained Crowley.

Aziraphale settled a little more comfortably on the sofa, wrapping his arms around Crowley. “Take a nap, I know you want to.”

Crowley muttered something else against his chest, but soon enough he was relaxing in Aziraphale’s arms. Aziraphale would never tell him he snored.

Aziraphale sobered up a bit and looked out the window again. No, this wasn’t the end of the world. Another trial, perhaps. This year it was a sickness, next year it might be an asteroid. Her plan was ineffable. And again and again these humans squared their shoulders, faced the challenges and kept on going. It was perhaps the thing he admired most about them.

They would face their troubles with creativity and kindness. Gallows humor and a helping hand. Eventually, the illness would pass. Hopefully, Pestilence could be convinced back to retirement. The world would turn and all of this would fade into memory and story. He and Crowley would do what they could to help, of course, but in the end, it would be the humans helping each other. Humans were, after all, Her reflection.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to sus for reading it as I went and astudyinfic for reading it over. You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab.
> 
> We will get through this.


End file.
